Potion for the Potions Master
by Gleas
Summary: The Potions Master is acting strange and it's all a certain lion's fault... and maybe a little known potion he accidentally found...SLASH HP/SS set somewhere around fifth year.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR... I just like to play with them.**

* * *

"Harry…" Severus whispered as he caressed Harry Potter's cheek.

Said teen was struggling for his life, trying to get as far as possible from the man. Currently he was somewhere in the dungeons near the potions classroom post detention and definitely after curfew. As he was leaving the detention during which Snape had stared incessantly, Harry had been stunned and dragged somewhere. The only reason he knew it was the dungeons was because of the dampness. When he awoke, he had panicked and tried to run which led to his present predicament- pinned to the wall, forced to down headache potion and being cornered by Snape. Why was his life so difficult? Harry sighed.

"Why do you run from me?" Snape asked desolately.

"I… You're being strange professor. Please… let me go?"

"No… you will run." Snape shook his head.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked trying to think of a way out of this.

"I… love you, Harry. I just wanted to…" Snape blushed making Harry even more uncomfortable. Suddenly the potions master was leaning in as if to kiss. Harry turned his head.

"Why?" Snape wailed and grabbed his chin and forced Harry to face him. Harry did not fancy having his first kiss in this manner and instinctively grabbed Snape's neck and pulled him too close for a kiss- if pushing doesn't work, pulling probably would, he supposed. His brain ran a mile a second and he concluded that Snape was at his core a logical man. The only way to stop this madness was to appeal to his intellect. Harry hugged the man and smoothed down the surprisingly soft hair- this was partly to calm Snape and partly to prevent him from trying to kiss him again.

"Snape…"

"Severus." He got corrected. Harry sighed.

"Severus, then. I understand but I think… we ought to talk first." Harry said slowly, still holding on to the head tightly, just in case.

"Talk?"

"I mean this is all so new… I have never been in a relationship before and it's a bit scary. Do you think we could… um… talk about things? Get to know each other, first? I promise I won't run."

"If you do run?" Ah, the skeptic was still alive!

"Where would I go? I am stuck in the castle and you still are my potions professor." Harry pointed out. Severus considered and gave a minute nod into Harry's neck. He kissed the neck softly and squeezed the teen one last time before letting him go, though he did hold on to one hand. Harry realizing his ploy worked allowed Severus to withdraw. He frowned when he realized he was being led somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously.

"To my rooms… where it's private."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry… I… will control myself." Severus threw him a smile. Harry smiled back. Really the man was not so bad once you got to know him. Too bad this farce had to end today and he would return to hating him tomorrow. With a somewhat heavy heart Harry settled into the sofa beside Severus.

"Alright, talk."

"Until a week ago, you hated me." Harry said softly. "Don't you think it is strange that your behavior changed so suddenly?"

"No. I hated your father. You, Harry, are nothing like him."

"I see… but you still have plenty acerbic remarks for me." Harry laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry. It's just my nature…"

"I suppose."

"Do you hate me?"

"Hate? No… I don't hate you…"

"Then why?"

"I have to tell you something before anything… Don't interrupt." Severus nodded. "For the past so many years we have had some sort of ill feeling between us. This year, I got tired of it. I wanted you to see past my resemblance to my father and hoped you could perhaps like me a little. One afternoon, I heard girls in the common room discussing potions… love potions. However, I did not wish to dose you with something like a love potion. Still, it gave me an idea. What if, there was a short term potion that could help diminish the hatred? It would give you a chance to know me without bias and maybe, just maybe, you'd like me a little. So I researched like mad." Harry glanced at the potions master and saw him frown but he continued. "I found what I was looking for. A potion that would decrease the amount of hatred for someone and boost fondness. It was perfect, you see. It would make you stop hating me and might make you fond of me. So I brewed it and with the help of a friend, I slipped it to you. I don't know what went wrong. The potion was perfect, I tested it on someone else and it worked fine but something went wrong with you… I am sorry, truly. What you are feeling is probably all because of some reaction you had to the potion…"

"You dosed me?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to go this way. I just… wanted to not be hated by you even if for only a month. As usual I didn't think it through properly." He mumbled the last part.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because, despite everything I respect you. You're intelligent, brilliant really… youngest ever to become a potions master. I admire you and I like potions." Harry smiled wryly. "You're my protector- I know you keep helping me covertly and I do appreciate it. I wanted your… acknowledgement, I guess. Just a little assurance that you didn't completely hate me."

"Does it matter to you that much, Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"It does." Harry looked him in the eye for a moment and stared at the carpet morosely.

"Did it… occur to you, that your potion may have worked correctly?"

"Impossible… why would you go from hate to love?"

"Perhaps there never was hate." Severus suggested.

"You're saying… that your feelings are not changed? But…"

"The potion you refer to modifies inhibitions. It inhibits hateful actions and dis-inhibits love-filled ones."

"Oh… well, I suppose. Guess you don't totally hate me." Harry grinned and took out a vial. "This is the antidote."

"Is it?"

"You're the potions master." Harry scoffed.

"Indeed." There was contemplative silence as both men thought. "May I ask something?"

"Sure."

"What will you do, if my feelings… remain unchanged after I take that?" He pointed to the vial.

"I find that scenario unlikely." Harry huffed.

"Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically, I might give it a chance. I doubt you will be so straightforward after the antidote and I doubt you will like me enough."

"Will… you tell anyone?"

"Merlin no! It's no one's business but yours and mine! Please don't worry, I will never even mention this to anyone."

"Do I repulse you so?"

"What? How did we arrive to that conclusion?" Severus shrugged making Harry sigh. "It may have been the potion but you're the only one who has made me feel wanted for being myself. I… will treasure that feeling forever. I don't know… if I can love you back but I will give it my best shot if after that potion you feel the same about me."

"Even if I return to being a bastard?"

"Snape, I know you well enough to know you don't mean the half of it." Harry rolled his eyes. Severus was still looking worried glancing at the vial from time to time. Harry smiled slightly. He would likely never see Snape being insecure again but right now he wanted to protect him and reassure him. He knelt by his side and gently cupped his cheek. Severus lifted his head and looked at him. Harry smiled a little sadly and kissed the man. Their lips lingered on each other for longer than intended.

"If nothing else, at least you got my first kiss." Harry told him. Snape smiled and reached for the potion.

Harry returned to his seat and waited for the explosion he was sure would come. He tightly shut his eyes, unwilling to see the look of love being replaced by disdain. Ten minutes later, when the potion's effects were complete, nothing happened. Harry took deep breaths, refusing to face Snape.

Severus looked at Harry Potter sadly. The boy looked so scared sitting there with his eyes scrunched shut that his heart ached for him. He considered the events of the past week and sighed. He didn't know his behavior had affected Harry like that…. He knew Harry was a sweet loving young man with incredible power and a strong sense of justice, nothing like either of his parents yet somehow similar to both. He had been aware of his own attraction as well and may have unintentionally converted it into scathing remarks. To think his 'hatred' affected the young man so! He said he admired him? Wanted him to acknowledge him? Him… who was perhaps the most unworthy of people? The boy was mad but he could never hate him and perhaps it was time Harry understood that. He couldn't let him look like that any longer.

Snape knelt in front of Harry and carded his long fingers through the messy raven hair. Slowly bright green eyes opened and looked at him, fear of rejection evident in them. Severus cupped a cheek gently and leaned up to lay a small chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"Wha… but…" Harry mumbled in confusion.

"I never hated you and I likely never will. I know more than most that you are nothing like James or even Lily. You are your own person; sweet, kind, loving and powerful. It never occurred to me you'd care, Harry, about what I think. But since you do, you need to know. I am a spy." He rolled up his left sleeve. "In my foolishness, I joined the dark lord when I was merely sixteen. Worst choice I made in my life. I realized my mistake, when he wanted to go after a baby and it was worse that it was Lily's baby. You see your mother was my best friend… though we had a falling out, I still loved her. In the moment that he announced his intentions, I knew I had to do something. I came to Albus begging to save your mum and your family. I defected, became a spy for the light. Only a few know this, only Albus believes it. You already know Tom Riddle is not dead… war is on the horizon and I am needed as a spy yet again. I couldn't allow anyone to suspect my position so I was forced to treat you a certain way… how they would expect me to treat you. It was to keep you safe Harry and to keep my position as a spy intact."

"It was an act?" Harry whispered.

"Most of it. I admit, I do lose my temper with you and may have turned my attraction into scathing remarks but please believe me when I say I do not, nor will I ever hate you. I love you."

"L…love?"

"I'm sorry… it must be… disgusting to hear this." Snape's dark eyes faltered just a moment.

"No… I mean, no one ever loved me… my parents probably did but I don't remember."

"No one?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Well my aunt certainly doesn't…"

"But… Albus said… you were spoiled…"

"As if he would know. The headmaster never even bothered to visit and refuses to listen to the glaring truth… forcing me back to that hell of a prison every summer." Harry muttered darkly.

"I… Sorry, I should have known. Albus doesn't get that family can be cruel."

"Yeah."

"I really do love you." Severus said quietly after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah…" Harry said awkwardly. "I don't know how I feel… I just know I admire you and want you to like me."

"I understand."

"But I want to try…" Harry murmured and pulled on a strand of Severus' hair. "I… can I…"

"What?"

"Kiss." Harry blushed.

"You don't have to ask… unless we are in public."

"You want me to ask when we are in public?" Harry raised a brow.

"Brat. I'd rather not give people gossip material. I am still your professor." He pointed out.

"I know. A very hot professor." Harry commented.

"Hot?" Severus' eyes widened.

"Definitely." Harry nodded and kissed the man. Somehow, Harry managed to push Severus onto the carpet and sprawled over him. Severus' hands came to surround him in warmth and Harry contently sighed and settled on the strong chest.

"You're taking several potions starting tomorrow." Severus declared after a long silence.

"Why?" Harry frowned, refusing to leave his comfortable spot.

"Much too thin. Nutrient potions, growth potion, maybe appetite enhancer thrown in."

"Not much use… Dursleys will undo all of it soon enough." Harry sighed.

"We will figure something out."

"What?"

"If nothing else, I'll kidnap you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I won't let you be go back there, Harry… or hurt in anyway. Albus be damned."

"Thank you." Harry whispered. Severus tightened his hold protectively around the teen and Harry clung to the bunched up material of the potion master's robes. They remained quiet, enjoying each other's company and the calm that surrounded them lulled them to sleep eventually.

* * *

 **A/N: Another short drabble following one of those infernal plot bunnies that randomly pop up... do review!**


End file.
